Go Radio
Go Radio is a rock band from Tallahassee, Florida, formed by former Mayday Parade vocalist, guitarist and lyricist Jason Lancaster in April of 2007.http://www.altpress.com/apr/117.htm The band has toured with The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, A Day to Remember, Mayday Parade and will be part of the Vans Warped Tour in 2011. Formation Go Radio formed in April 2007 after Jason Lancaster left Mayday Parade. Together with Matt 'Burns' Poulos, as well as Steven Kopacz and Patrick Hosey of the Florida band Don't Die Cindy, Lancaster started Go Radio. The name "Go Radio" was originally going to be the name of a Mayday Parade side project of Lancaster's. Hosey left the band in late 2007, and was replaced by Tony Planas. In 2008 Go Radio released their debut EP Welcome To Life. Planas would leave the band in late 2008, and was replaced by Alex Reed, formerly of the Michigan band "Carawae". Reed contacted the band through MyspaceAlex Reed from Go Radio Interview and originally joined only as a touring guitarist, but was later promoted to a full time member. Fearless Records and Do Overs and Second Chances (2009 - 2010) On September 8, 2009 the band released their first studio update. They revealed that they were in the process of recording a new EP with producers Zack Odom and Kenneth Mount, both of whom produced Mayday Parade's A Lesson in Romantics.Go Radio Enters Studio - AbsolutePunk.net On October 5, 2009, Go Radio released two of the songs from the EP on their Myspace. The band then signed to Fearless RecordsGo Radio Sing to Fearless Records - AbsolutePunk.net on January 21, 2010 and went on to release Do Overs and Second Chances as their Fearless Records debut on April 20, 2010. Lucky Street and Warped Tour (2010 - 2011) In the July 2010 Issue of Alternative Press Jason Lancaster revealed that he had begun writing for Go Radio's debut LP for Fearless Records. On August 31, 2010 in Brooklyn, NY the band headed into the studio with Tim O’Heir (The All-American Rejects, Hot Rod Circuit, The Starting Line, Say Anything).Twitter / @Jason: In Brooklyn with Tim o'heir making the best record everhttp://thesoundalarm.com/?p=3280 They finished recording on September 29th, 2010.http://twitter.com/GoJason/status/25938591198 The resulting album, Lucky Street was released on March 1, 2011. The album was very well received by critics, and debuted #77 on the US Billboard 200 and debuted within the top 20 of the US Billboard Rock, Independent, and Alternative Albums charts. On June 6, 2011, a music video for the single "Any Other Heart" premiered on Vevo. Go Radio will be playing the entire Warped Tour from June to August 2011. Discography EPs Full Lengths Non-Album Tracks Early Unreleased Demos *Hollie Ollie Oxen Free *I Wish It Would Snow *That California Song Compilation appearances *'''Tis The Season To Be Fearless'' : "O Holy Night" Tours 2008 *The Scenic, Lannen Fall – To Catch a Preda-Tour (supporting act, U.S.) 2009 *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Kick Your Own Ass TourThe Dares - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Tour "Kick Your Own Ass" - various venues - (July/August 2009) (opening act, 5/5 - 5/28 and 8/02 - 8/22 and 9/18, U.S.)Tour with The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!!! JULY - AUGUST US/CANADA TOUR DATES! 2010 *A Day to Remember – Toursick 2010 (opening act, 4/19 - 5/16, U.S.)http://www.adtrofficial.com/news/6621 *The Dangerous Summer – Reach for the Sun Tour 2010 (supporting act, 7/10 - 7/17, U.S.)July 2010 Tour Dates *Secondhand Serenade – Summer Tour (opening act, 7/20 - 8/8, U.S.)More tour with Secondhand Serenade, White Tie Affair & RunnerRunner *Mayday Parade – Fearless Friends Tourhttp://fearlessrecords.com/fearlessfriends/ (opening act, supporting act on select dates, 10/13 – 11/28, U.S.)Fearless Friends Tour dates - News Article - AbsolutePunk.net 2011 *Emarosa w/ Chiodos, Go Radio, Decoder (supporting act, 2/15 - 3/5, U.S.)Emarosa and Chiodos Tour Dates *A Rocket to the Moon – On Your Side Tour (supporting act, 3/15 - 4/23, U.S.)"On Your Side" Tour w/ A Rocket to the Moon *Go Radio w/ Sparks the Rescue, This Century, Select Start – District Lines Tour (headliner, 5/5 - 5/28, U.S.)District Lines Headlining Tour Announcement *Warped Tour 2011 – Warped Tour 2011 (6/24 - 8/14, U.S. and Canada)http://www.facebook.com/warpedtour/posts/129035487157560 Band members *Jason Lancaster –vocals, guitar, piano (2007–present) *Matt "Burns" Poulos – bass guitar, [[backing vocals (2007–present) *Steven Kopacz – drums, percussion (2007–present) *Alex Reed – guitar, backing vocals (2009–present) Former members *Patrick Hosey – guitar, backing vocals (2007) *Tony Planas – guitar, backing vocals (2007–2008) References External links *[http://www.myspace.com/goradio Go Radio on MySpace *Go Radio at PureVolume Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia